


Calling It Even

by Alitzmar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorp Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitzmar/pseuds/Alitzmar
Summary: Identity reveal and fluff.





	Calling It Even

Lena wants to make Kara Danvers smile, all the time, forever. The young blonde woman had just thrown her head back in a loud carefree laugh and Lena just couldn’t help the genuine smile stretching across her face. Lena Luthor had kept everything measured, her actions, reactions, and emotions. Until this woman casually strolled into her office behind Clark Kent of all people, thus into her life, and threw everything off. 

“Why are you laughing now?” Lena questioned, bumping her shoulder against Kara’s as they walked. She was honestly glad to see the break up with Mon-El wasn’t enough to destroy the beautiful bubbly blonde.

“Well we kept describing the art with one word, so I thought about which word I would use to describe you… the one I would use is hero, and the irony made me laugh,” Kara said, still half lost in her thoughts. Lena raised an eyebrow, sure that Kara hadn’t even finished the thought herself. They kept a steady slow walk to Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant a short distance from the art gallery opening Lena had taken her to. 

“Why is that?” Lena finally asked, slightly anxious to hear the answer. 

“Oh no! Not because you’re a Luthor, gosh I should really mind my tongue. Maybe ironic isn’t the right word to use. I laughed because I believed in you against everything, I defended you against everyone I know. Ever since the Daxamite invasion no one has questioned me about it again because everyone finally sees what I see, that you’re a hero. My sister even told me to invite you to the bar on a night we all go...” 

“Oh…” Lena whispered, getting lost in her thoughts. She was unsure how she felt about Special Agent Danvers indirectly asking to see her. More so, she was stuck on the detail that Kara defended her against everything and everyone. No one ever believed in her that much, Kara rambled on.

“I mean she doesn’t know that I’ve invited you before and you’ve just been too stubborn to leave work at a decent time… Thank you again for bringing me along, the art was all so incredible. You didn’t need to promise me food, I like spending time with you.” Kara purposefully brushed against Lena’s shoulder and smiled in her ray-of-sunshine way. Their hands crashed, once, twice, three times before Kara pulled her close. Lena’s hand came to rest around her waist and Kara’s long arm draped over her shoulders.

“Of course I did. Beside the fact that I know you love food, I had to share business talk with almost everyone that we crossed paths with, I hardly think that’s something entirely riveting…” Lena stumbled over her words, trying not to focus on the last thing Kara said.

“Actually, I enjoyed it more than you’d think...” Kara commented thoughtfully, pulling them to a stop and turning her body. Lena could sense that whatever Kara was going to say next was important. Kara took both of Lena’s hands in her own, rubbing her thumb affectionately over the smooth pale skin. She kept her eyes down as she spoke, “I never realized just how much you’d let me in until tonight… Gosh you’d switch seamlessly between being this cold badass business woman to this fiery nerd, passionately rambling about art history… I loved seeing it happen right before my very eyes.”

“Kara…” Lena whispered, realizing how close they were standing on the dark street. Her body was just inches away from Kara’s, raking her eyes over every detail on her face. This is the moment that Lena doesn’t decide anything. She closes her eyes and, with a deep breath, lets go of her inhibitions. “There isn’t a single word in any language to describe you, you’re just Kara.”

“Oh? In any language, have you considered alien languages?” Kara teased, pulling Lena closer until her hands held her waist. With their bodies finally pushing together, Lena brought her arms up and around Kara’s neck. She smiled and nodded.

“You’re smart, brave, determined, so full of hope and happiness, even after all the pain life’s thrown at you. You’re passionate, and gentle, and so damn beautiful… I don’t think there’s a single word for all those things and everything else you are as well, so yes I even considered alien languages.” Lena said back smartly, her green eyes drifting from the blue irises to pink lips. The woman’s proximity overloaded Lena’s senses, made her forget how to breathe, and made her want to kiss her more than anything she’s ever wanted in her whole life. So she did. 

Lena rocked forward on the balls of her feet, pulling Kara in with one hand on her neck and another on her shoulder, pressing their lips confidently together. After a moment of shock, she felt Kara begin to kiss her back with fervor. Lena got lost in the taste of Kara. She felt grounded by Kara’s solid grip on her waist.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies…”

Kara jumped back immediately, as if she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A rather burly man stood a few feet away from them, pointing a silver handgun their way.

“Money and/or anything valuable, hand it over so that nothing bad happens,” he said finally picking who to point the gun at. Lena felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. She jumped to action, shoving her body in front of Kara’s. 

“No.”

“Lena…” Kara warned, trying to figure out how to protect the woman stupidly trying to protect her.

“I’m warning you girlie,” the man said, stepping closer, moving his finger over the trigger. After that, everything happened so fast. Lena moved to grab the teaser she kept in her purse, a shot rang out, and something shoved her. Acting on instinct, Kara had pushed her arm in front of Lena’s body to catch the bullet in her hand. Lena managed to subdue their attacker with her taser just as he tried to run from them.

“Kara! Are you okay?” Lena said, turning around and inspecting her body thoroughly. Kara didn’t even look shaken. Then their eyes met and Kara could see the questions filtering into Lena’s genius brain, the one that didn’t miss anything. 

“Yeah I-uh I need to go… I’m uh I’m sorry Lena,” Kara mumbled, turning and bolting down the street to the Chinese restaurant, then eventually past it. Lena stood dumbstruck in place, staring in the direction Kara disappeared to until the police arrived on the scene.

-):(-

She has to do this.

Kara loved flying. She felt free among the clouds, a cool night wind currently whipping her hair and cape. She found it was the best place for her to think. Sometimes seeing the entire city from a place higher than the tallest skyscraper gave her the clearest picture. 

Supergirl had a mission to protect the people of National City, her home. Sometimes it required lies, deception, and almost always brought pain. It forced her to make the best decision in the worst situation, forced her to make the impossible sacrifices. The people are all lights that she had to pull her through the darkness, they are what she fought for. She knew trusting anyone with her secret was a risk.

Kara Danvers grew up to be as normal as possible. She had a loving family, friends, and had a job that she earned through hard work. Sometimes Kara had to lie, and it became easier over time. And when it wasn’t so easy, she looked for happiness among the life she built herself. Alex and Maggie, Winn, James, J’onn… Lena. Kara trusted her, believed in her, always. And yet she was still lying to her. Kara could hear Lillian’s words in the back of her head, ‘She’ll hate you for it.' 

Kara Zor-El was thirteen years old when she lost everything she knew. Her home planet, her family, her purpose. Krypton was dead, taking her parents and her entire culture with it. Then she spent 24 years floating in the timeless Phantom Zone while her baby cousin grew up and became Superman. She was the last true Kryptonian, and she had to carry that with her as she started over on Earth. All she knew was loss, and she didn’t want to lose someone else. 

And that’s how Kara knew she had to do this. Despite what the DEO had to say, despite the reservations J’onn and Kal-El had. It’s her decision to make, her secret to share. So she was going to do it. Kara put on a small burst of speed to finally get to Lena’s balcony a top L-Corp. She tuned her super hearing into the young woman’s gentle heartbeat. Lena was alone, so Kara gently lowered herself onto the balcony, making sure her cape flapped loudly against her back. Lena turned at the noise. Their eyes met through the glass and Supergirl gave her a shy smile and small wave. Real smooth Kara thought to herself. She walked over to the door and tapped her knuckles against the glass, taking care not to accidentally shatter it. She always made sure to knock after that one comment Lena made about it not actually being an entrance, trying to respect the CEO’s space. Lena smiled as she turned around, careful not to let the hero see. 

“Come in,” Lena spoke gently, signing a couple last papers she had while the woman walked in. Supergirl slipped inside and started pacing the floor in front of the desk. Lena finally looked up as she crossed the last t. “Supergirl, what can I do for you?”

“Miss Luthor, I -” Supergirl cut herself off, shaking her head. She stopped pacing and let herself drop into the chair. Lena tried to keep her expressions neutral, but the woman was so damn cute. Kara instinctively reached to fix her glasses, the ones that aren’t on her face, because right now she’s Supergirl. She groaned out loud and dropped her face in her hands, mumbling a few curses in Kryptonese. With a deep breath she looked up and into Lena’s green eyes. She had to do this.

“Lena I -” Kara cut herself off and stood back up to pace. “I- I don’t really know how to say this. Gosh, would you even believe me if I told you? Oh that’s an idea...” Suddenly Kara stops pacing and pulls her glasses out of where she had stuffed them in her boot and onto her face, using the hair tie she kept hidden in her sleeve to messily pull her hair up. Lena’s heart began to beat harder as she realized what the hero was trying to say. “Okay this should be more believable, right… umm hi Lena, I’m Kara… Danvers….”

“Yeah… no kidding,” Lena breathed out, fighting a losing battle against the smile that was pulling at the corners of her mouth. Kara looked at Lena relaxed back in her chair with confusion, unsure of her reaction. “I mean I didn’t exactly know, nor did I try to figure it out for certain, but I am kind of a genius Kara. Glasses and a ponytail aren’t exactly the most you could do for a disguise…”

“I - uh yeah Maggie said the same thing to Alex… Oliver says to just not tell people, but Barry says he’s always been kind of a loner… and weird. But Sara said I should just tell the people I trust, especially if it’s a beautiful woman. She was probably flirting with me when she said that, but I think she’s still right about the first half.” Kara finally said, dropping back down into the chair opposite Lena. Kara still couldn’t get a read on Lena, but she was glad that was the case, rather than the cold persona she’d seen at the art gallery with old business men.

“Of course she was, who wouldn’t flirt with you? But why did you decide to tell me now?” Lena asked standing and moving around her desk, leaning back on it in front of a blushing Kara. 

“Well you uh you know when you kissed me… well I didn’t expect it ever…”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lena interrupted, needing the answer sooner than Kara’s rambling tendencies would allow.

“Good! Great even! I just I got scared after because I realized that if this wasn’t just all one sided,” Kara said, standing up into Lena’s personal space and grabbing both her hands, “then I couldn’t keep justifying lying to you. And, in the interest of complete honesty, even before that it was so hard to lie to you, every time, I need you to understand that. Cuz I couldn’t stand you hating me...” Kara’s voice quivered, and she bit her lip, keeping her gaze on their hands.

“Hey, I do understand…Kara you make it nearly impossible to hate you.” Lena whispered, grabbing Kara’s chin and forcing her to look up. She reached back and undid the messy updo, then gently removed the glasses from the superhero’s face, blindly letting them rest on the desk somewhere behind her. Kara shook her head a troubled look crossing her face.

“Your mom knows too… When she helped with saving you from Rhea, well I asked her why she hadn’t told you my identity. She said you would find out eventually and hate me for lying to you.” Lena opened her mouth to say something but Kara waved her off, “I tried not to listen to her, but after everything that has happened, I’m scared of losing someone else… so I decided that even if it was selfish, I was going to tell you.”

“Selfish… I didn’t know you had that bone in your body…” Lena joked, earning a watery chuckle from the blonde. Lena then turned serious, grabbing both of Kara’s hands and looking deep into her blue eyes. She spoke in the most sincere tone, “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Of course.” Kara whispered, her tone so sure that it made Lena’s heart beat a little faster. Kara heard it. Lena knew that. Her face flushed red.

“Tell me, in the interest of complete honesty, may I kiss you again?” Lena whispered, biting her lip unconsciously. Kara smiled, her gaze jumping from the lip caught in teeth and the piercing green eyes watching her. Kara nodded slightly. They leant forward at the same, their lips catching in the middle. Lena relaxed into the Girl of Steel almost instantly, sliding her hands up strong arms until she could tangle one in Kara’s blonde locks, leaving the other on her neck. Kara brought one hand to cup Lena’s cheek, while the other gripped her hip. Lena bit Kara’s bottom lip and Kara almost felt her knees buckle. She lifted Lena enough with one arm to set her more firmly on her desk, moving to stand between her legs. Lena gasped and let out quiet laugh that was soon lost on Kara’s lips. Lena could’ve stayed that way all night, paperwork be damned, except life was never kind to her. 

“Lena.” A familiar voice spoke as the door swung open. Kara jumped back again, her momentum pulling Lena to her feet. They were still catching their breath when Lillian Luthor finished strolling into the office as if she owned it. “Kryptonian.”

“Mother?” Lena had just managed to exclaim before someone strode in behind Lillian, dragging Jess along. Lena watched her assistant - borderline friend - gasp in pain as the cyborg roughly shoved her to her knees, holding a gun to the back of her head and leaving the other gripping her hair tightly. Lena hardened a glare, first at the half-man, then at her mother. She spoke with the most authoritative tone she could muster in the situation, “let Jess go.”

“Just as soon as she serves her purpose,” Lillian spoke up, eyeing Kara lazily, as if Supergirl didn’t pose a single threat to her plans. The thought unsettled Lena enough to spike her heart rate. Kara noticed the change right away. She was caught between rushing Lena and Jess out, or waiting and letting the situation play out. Lillian could see her hesitancy and smirked, “You can be on your way girl, I have something I must discuss with my dearest daughter.”

Lena couldn’t hold back her scoff, but Kara just barely did, shaking her head at the absurdity of the notion that she would leave Lena alone with this bloodsucking harpy of a woman. Lena decided she was going to take charge of the situation. She cleared her throat and walked around her desk. She calmly sat down, folding her arms on the desk top. Lillian smirked and walked forward to take the seat Kara had previously occupied. Supergirl stayed solidly in place, essentially blocking Lillian from sitting down. Lena held her breath as she watched her mother stand toe to toe with the only person Lena’s ever cared so deeply about.

“Miss Danvers, if you’ll excuse me…” Lillian said, her smirk growing, thinking she would effectively throw both women off with the simple phrase. Kara’s face curled with anger at Lillian’s intentions. She glared harder, tempted to light her eyes but holding back just enough.

“Kara.” Lena pressed. She lowered her voice, knowing that Kara could still hear her, “Worry more about Jess getting hurt.”

Kara clenched her jaw and moved backwards, keeping her eyes on Lillian, until she stood in the space between the desk and couch. Directly ahead of her was Hank Henshaw, but when she finally looked away she met the wide eyes of Lena’s trusty assistant. Over her time working for Lena, much of the woman’s strength and resilience has rubbed off on Jess. So when the tears collected at the corners of her eyes, Jess made sure to keep them from falling. Lena saw them exchange imperceptible nods and finally she looked back at her mother, who had settled comfortably on the chair.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Lillian observed. Lena smirked and shrugged, picking up the glasses she had set down earlier. 

“You know of the interactions I’ve had with Supergirl… You are, of course, aware of my friendship with Kara. I can’t imagine how much you underestimate my intelligence if you really believed that I hadn’t drawn the conclusion myself.” Lena couldn’t help but mock her mother. “Now that you’ve tried, and failed, to personally crumble my social life, what are you really here for?”

“Over dramatic as always daughter, very well, a subsidiary of the company is proposing a device to be built that I want. I know the plans for it are sitting either in your personal safe that only you can access, or right here on your desk. Give them to me or … ” Lillian cut to the chase, waving her hand, at which Henshaw proceeded to cock back the hammer of the gun. Jess unconsciously flinched at the click the gun made, still feeling the cold metal against her head. Lena felt fury rising in her chest and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the angry words from shooting out. 

“I know which device it is, and I refuse to give you what you want until you let Jess go with Supergirl. When I know they’re safely away, I’ll hand it over.” Lena tried.

“No!” Kara piped up right away, “Lena I’m not going anywhere.”

“Show me the file and my associate will release the woman.” Lillian proposed. Lena narrowed her eyes skeptically, trying to find a hint that her mother could have a trick up her sleeve. Kara snapped her eyes from Jess, to Hank, to Lillian, and finally settled them on Lena. She shook her head, attempting to convince the stubborn woman not to. She watched as Lena calmly stood up and made her way over to the counter where the decanter of water sat (wait, no, vodka. Learned that the hard way). Instead of reaching for a drink, Lena opened the cabinet underneath, revealing a safe from which she pulled a file from the top of a stack. Kara shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, ready to jump into action at the first possible opening.

“Here’s the file. You’ve seen it, now release her.” Lena said in a no-nonsense tone. Lillian stood up and faced Lena, an eyebrow raised. Lena sighed and finally took a proper look at her assistant. Their eyes met and Jess lifted her chin slightly, the same way Lena does when she’s about to walk into an important meeting. Lena smiled softly and nodded at her, “Jess, when you return to your desk, erase Oliver from tomorrow’s agenda. Then go home.”

“Yes Miss Luthor,” Jess replied, understanding the message she was given. 

Lena tossed the file to her mother, who caught it effortlessly. Lillian signaled Henshaw with another lazy wave, eyes already scanning the contents. Jess fell forward with a grunt but quickly staggered to her feet and out the door. Kara’s super hearing picked up on Jess talking to Alex and she was relieved to know backup was on the way. Lena turned, giving her back to her enemies, and poured herself a drink. She tossed it back in one quick take, then poured more in her glass before pouring her mother some.

“Drink?” Lena asked casually,turning to make her way back to her desk, a glass in each hand. Henshaw had moved to take a position to Lillian’s right, the loaded gun still gripped in his large hands now pointed at her. Lena froze place, her heart rate picking back up. 

“Tell me Lena, how stupid do you think I really am?” Lillian asked bemusedly, finally putting the file in her bag and standing up. Lena shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, feeling as helpless as she always did when Lillian would discipline her as a kid in the Luthor mansion. Lena felt fear gripping at her chest in ways it hasn’t in many years. Kara hears Lena’s heart pounding and decides to act. Supergirl protects everyone, but Kara has to protect Lena, she promised she would. Kara uses her super speed to get in front of Lena the same time Henshaw pulls the trigger. 

Everything happens slowly for Lena. She first registers the sound of Kara moving, a gentle swoosh from her cape. Next she catches the loud bang of the gunshot. She barely understands the green glow of the bullet as it flies towards her. Then Kara is getting pierced by the bullet and she understands. 

“NO!” A scream is ripped from her chest as Kara grunts in pain, and falls to her knees in front of Lena. When Kara first felt the bullet cut through her suit and embed itself in her stomach, her only thought was to thank Rao that it was in her and not Lena. Then she felt the Kryptonite bullet take effect and couldn’t stop the blood curdling scream. She felt an agonizing burn in her stomach and blood came away from the hand that grazed over it. She tipped her body to the side, curling in small to minimize the pain. Lena flinched at the scream, immediately dropping to her knees to help the wounded hero.

“Supergirl?!” Lena exclaimed, unsure what to do to help. She rolled Kara onto her back, trying to drown out the woman’s agony filled cries, assessing the wound. Lillian sauntered over to Lena and crouched down on the other side of the hero. Lena spared her mother a quick glance, spotting a metallic kidney dish with cotton and a metal instrument stacked inside.

“Might want to get that bullet out fast, she’s bleeding an awful lot…” Lillian said, holding out the supplies. A genuine smile formed for a brief second, then she said, “I remember when Lex almost killed her cousin with Kryptonite.”

“You’re helping me save her?!” Lena exclaimed, snatching the things out of her mother’s hand and getting to work. Lillian studied Lena’s face as she worked over the injured alien. Lena let her mind go to a happy place, trying to calm her heart rate so that she won’t shake and hurt Kara more. She thought of all the weekends she’s actually spent off work since Kara came into her life, of the nights she found herself cuddling on the couch with her best friend, watching Grey’s Anatomy.

“Hey Kara, it’s Lena, your crazy stubborn genius friend. The one that you begged to watch Grey’s with because you argued that it’s sometimes tragic but beautiful. Actually you gave me so many more arguments than that, but that first one was the only one I really remember. You asked me with that smile of yours and blue eyes and I just - that did it, you know, you could’ve asked me for the galaxy and I would’ve found a way to make it happen... oh man look at this role reversal, am I the one rambling now?” Lena spoke, trying to clean up as much blood as she could from the nickel sized hole.

“Uh - my first argument was Callie and Arizona,” Kara grunted out, the slightest smile peaking out for a moment before it morphed back to a tight grimace. Lena snorted and shook her head. “I’m fine Lena… Al-’ll be h-here s-soon.”

“You have a choice Lena Luthor, are you going to avenge your brother and let her die, or play save the Super alien?” Lillian taunted. Lena’s face hardened and she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to tune out her mother’s venomous words. Lillian knew just how to get her daughter to bite, and her face formed into a fake sad look, “sadly, I might still need her which means she needs to live.”

“You’re insane mother, just like Lex” Lena muttered angrily, opening her eyes to glare up at her mother through her wet eyelashes. Instead she was met with a hard smack that whipped her head to the side, which jostled Kara who let out a holler of pain. Lillian grabbed her daughter’s cheeks roughly with one hand and forced Lena to look her in the eye.

“I gotta go before the DEO that your assistant called gets here, if you can’t save her maybe they can try… I wonder how long she can last with a stopped heart.” Lillian said getting closer without realizing. Lena took the chance to headbutt her mother right on her nose. Lillian stepped back in shock and pain, Hank steadied her and then they walked out of the office. 

Lena was dizzy for a couple of precious moments. She took a deep breath and grabbed the metal instrument that looked like long tweezers. She plunged it in slowly, apologizing at every complaint from Kara, until she was barely poking the bullet. She moved the instrument to clamp around the metal firmly, and began to pull out. Kara roared with pain, losing her mind in pain and her body to flailing. Lena panicked, she was terrified of hurting Kara, so she went to let go of the metal. Instead a hand stopped her. Her head shot up to see Agent Alex Danvers crouching in front of her, calm demeanor but very worried eyes.

“Don’t let go Lena, it’ll make it worse. I’m going to restrain her, you need to pull it out as fast and smoothly as possible,” Agent Danvers told her, moving her hands to Kara’s shoulders, “Hey Kar, it’s Alex. Hang in there, we’re gonna fix you right up okay. Hang in there.”

“Al-Alex… love y-you,” Kara muttered through her teeth, the pain still clear on her face, “ha-hanging i-in…”

“Me too sis, okay good, Lena, on the count of three… one... two…” Alex said, keeping her eyes trained on Kara. Lena jumped the gun before three and yanked the bullet out just the way Alex told her to. Kara howled in pain, pushing against Alex’s hands as Lena pushed cotton down on the wound to staunch the blood flow. Alex took a deep breath and sat back on her legs as Kara finally passed out, “... three, haha picked yourself a good one Kar.”

-):(-

Hours later Lena found silence. She was slouched back into a plastic chair, both arms wrapped firmly around her stomach, giving her the air of a petulant child. Alex had said as much about an hour ago, which was the last sentence Lena heard. She knew the woman was still in the room, could hear the vials clinking together every now and then. Kara had told her all about the neuroscientist, xenobiologist, PhD in bio engineering, DEO Agent sister. She couldn’t bring herself to complain when Alex was allowed into surgery behind Kara and she was held back. From there she was dragged to the director and had a long conversation with him about what happened. 

Lena convinced him that Kara hadn’t revealed herself, that it was Lillian’s fault. She hoped that the little white lie wouldn’t cause any trouble, she just wanted to minimize the paperwork. Remembering Alex telling someone over the phone to, ‘ready the paperwork.’ on their way to DEO headquarters. She was honestly underwhelmed by the stack that was placed in front of her when she was done talking to the man. Alex should try a day as CEO of a company and the amount of paperwork that generates. 

Lena shocked everyone when she finished in under two hours but hears no arguments when she asked to see Kara in the most assertive tone she could muster. The director then led her through the halls to a lab that had an Agent Danvers plaque on it. Through the glass she could see Alex standing at the end of a table, caressing her sister’s blonde hair. Kara was laid back under what looked like high powered lamps, eyes still closed, changed into black sweatpants and a blue surgical shirt. Lena gasped and felt felt like she could breath a little easier. Alex caught sight of them outside and turned to make herself look busy.

“Agent Danvers wanted her close by after almost losing her twice in surgery. Told our doctors she wanted to be closest to her because she’s the expert in alien physiology - ” J’onn started to say but was cut off by Lena.

“Alex is worried for her sister.”

“Yes, except Agent Danvers wouldn’t show that with you in the room so I gave her time to be with her sister. I apologize for keeping you busy with paperwork and the formalities,” he said sincerely before opening the door and giving Alex the order to call him as soon as Kara wakes up. Lena had taken tentative steps to where Alex had been standing, and took up her post by Kara’s head. Sometime after Alex had another agent bring her a chair. So here Lena was, watching Kara as Alex busied her mind. 

“How did you have my personal number on speed dial?” Alex broke the silence, making Lena jump in her seat. She tore her eyes away from Kara for the first time since she walked in and met the curious gaze of the agent.

“Kara gave it to me. Convinced me in case of an emergency, it’s better to have an FBI agent’s personal number than the general number, or something like that.” Lena said shaking her head fondly, returning her gaze to the woman on the bed.

“But you had seen me working with Super-” Alex faltered, “with her and the DEO.”

“I think she wanted me to believe that you aren’t truthful of your job to her…” Lena speculated lightly. Alex snorted loudly and let out a watery laugh neither of them acknowledge.

“Of course she did.” Alex shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips and she watched Lena watch her sister, “So when did Kara finally tell you?”

“Five minutes before my mother showed up,” Lena answered bluntly.

“Oh shit… really?” Alex blurted, immediately thinking about the bet she had made with Maggie. Of course Kara held out, the one time Alex really didn’t expect her to. 

“Uh yeah, why?” Lena muttered miserably.

“I thought she told you awhile ago and figured she didn’t tell me that detail because it’s basically telling the DEO for Kara,” Alex said, smiling softly again, first at her sister then at Lena.

“Oh…” Lena muttered, then clearing her throat she asked, “But you didn’t mention anything to her?”

“I mean I asked every now and then but I didn’t push anything…” Alex replied, keeping her answer as ambiguous as the question. 

“Oh…” Lena muttered again with a nod, then she asked again, “But wait so you didn’t push her not to tell me?” 

“Uh… once when she first met you, but no not in a while…” Alex answered honestly, unsure where Lena’s line of questions was taking them.

“Huh… why?” Lena asked. She reminded Alex of a child, stumped on a question. Alex chuckles and crunches down by the chair to meet Lena’s eyes level.

“You know I actually like you. You’re smart enough for my sister. See right now you seem to be purposely trying to draw doubt from me...” Alex said and Lena couldn’t help the scowl that formed on her face. Alex smiled bemusedly and raised a challenging eyebrow, “Ask me what you really want to ask Luthor.”

“Why wouldn’t you advise your alien superhero sister against becoming friends with a Luthor, notorious alien superhero hating family?” Lena spit out roughly. Alex shrugged and stood up, busying herself with her science while she spoke.

“Well cause I could only listen to her literally listing the reasons so many times before I realized she kinda had a point. Plus the lovesick puppy look on her face when she talks about you is enough evidence to how she feels about you.”

“Oh…” Lena muttered, turning and watching Kara again. Alex sighed and decided to get the threats out of the way.

“But listen, if you hurt my sister… however much I like you, I’ll be forced to kick your ass.”

“Gotcha.” Lena nodded with a short laugh. They stayed silent for another ten minutes. Where before Lena felt numb in the silence, not she was hyper aware of the other woman. She knew if she was Kara’s sister, blood or not, she wouldn’t stand the silence for long. 

“How’d your face get all banged up?” Alex blurted, her curiosity finally winning over her tact. Lena smiled and side-eyed the elder Danvers sister.

“My mother slapped me then I headbutted her nose…” Lena said softly, noticing for the first time the dull but constant pain in her head. Alex’s eyes widened comically. 

“Did it break?” Alex asked. 

“I heard a crunch…”

“Nice! You deserve ice cream…” Alex exclaimed, bouncing in place. Lena chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. Alex looked like she wanted to high-five Lena.

“Danvers women and their ice cream,” Lena commented lightheartedly, laughing along when Alex shrugged and agreed with her. When Lena turned to face Kara, however, the laughter dried in her throat. Alex caught the sudden change and tried to keep Lena from retreating back into herself. 

“Can I help you out? I get that you kinda feel numb inside and you just want her to wake up so that you know for sure she’s okay.” Alex pauses, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, “It’s like you just said, this is my sister. Let me clean your face up and give you painkillers.”

Lena nods her consent with a gentle sigh. She turns towards the light and tries not to wince too much when Alex dabs at the scratch Lillian left behind on her cheek. Alex decides it doesn’t need stitches, just a good bandaid. She cleans around the cut a bit more then places some cotton over it, taping it in place the most comfortable way she could imagine. She took a step back and scanned the rest of Lena for any other injuries. Other than all the blood covering her clothes, Lena still looked like she held all the power. 

“Here so you can change,” Alex said going to the corner she kept her personal items. She grabbed one of the many black sweatpants she owned and held up a grey sweatshirt with a yellow smile on it, “the sweatshirt is Kara’s, obviously, she left it at my apartment but I don’t think she’ll mind that I passed it on to you. And the sweats are mine, or Maggie’s, but for sure clean so here…”

“Thank you Alex,” Lena said sincerely. She took the clothes out of the agent’s hands then followed her directions to the bathroom. Alex watched the bathroom door close from her office. She turned to her sister, and jumped at her open eyes.

“Jeez! How long have you been up Kar?” Alex said, hustling over to her sister. She moved the sunlamps until she could check the state her little sister’s stomach was in. With a relieved sigh, she looked at Kara’s face, taking in the tired and pained eyes. She gently lowered her head on Kara’s opposite shoulder, pulling her sister in a tentative hug.

“I heard you guys talking. Your voices sounded very far away so I couldn’t hear what was being said… I managed to open my eyes while you cleaned her up,” Kara answered feeling like her throat was really dry but too comfortable with Alex’s weight settled on her to ask for water. Alex took a deep breath and nodded, answering an unspoken question. Kara scrunched her eyebrows and asked curiously, “so are you okay?”

“Am I?! Pfft I am fine! Kara you’re the one that got shot with a Kryptonite bullet.” Alex said shuffling up to gawk at her sister. Kara laughed and shrugged.

“Another day in the life?” Kara joked, trying to sit up a bit. Her entire midsection was sore, and her stomach still burned a mid. Alex watched Kara’s face for pain, and when the grimace surfaced she swooped in to help her sister finish sitting up.

“You can’t downplay this Kara,” Alex huffed, “this close to dying!”

“I know! I’m sorry Alex I swear I was going to wait for you to get closer, but Lena looked so scared with the gun pointed at her, I-I reacted! One foot was barely off the ground and Henshaw fired, I got in front of it, didn’t even register it wasn’t a normal bullet until it… you know…” Kara trailed off using a finger gun to point at her stomach. Alex was about to retort back when Kara’s head snapped back to the door. Lena had come back, and she looked more relaxed than Alex had ever seen her. Kara knew she would be okay the minute her ears tuned into Lena’s heartbeat as the woman opened the door. Kara knew the items Alex had given Lena to change into, but lazy was a look she loved on Lena. Their eyes met and, in that moment, Kara’s throat decided to constrict harshly, throwing her into a rough coughing fit.

“Smooth one sis,” Alex muttered as Lena rushed over, snatching up a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Kara sent Alex half a glare as she calmed down from the fit. Lena cracked open the top and shyly held out the water to Kara. Alex wanted to laugh when Kara missed grabbing the bottle the first time because she was distracted, but decided to cut Lena a little slack.

“Thank you Lena,” Kara said confidently looking her in the eyes. Lena blushed and shrugged, thinking Kara was talking about the water. Kara shook her head and grabbed her wrist, “Lena, you saved my life.”

“Well it was about time I evened the score a bit,” Lena shrugged still. Kara smiled and shook her head at the stubborn woman. She took the bottle and drank all it’s contents in a single take. Lena laughed as Kara let out a little burp, “remind me not to chug beer against you.”

“She can’t chug beer, the bubbles tickle her throat.” Alex piped up laughing at the memory of the first time she beat her little sister at something food-related. Kara laughed and fondly patted her sister’s shoulder, understanding exactly where her mind was. Alex shook her head and smiled genuinely at her sister. “I’m going to get J’onn, he wanted to be called as soon as you woke up.”

“Thanks Alex,” Kara breathed returning the genuine smile. Alex excused herself, and suddenly Lena and Kara are once again alone. Truly alone, for the first time since their second kiss.  
Lena didn’t waste time talking. If fate was going to keep interrupting her when she found the bravery to act on her feelings for Kara, then she would be quicker to act on her bravery. So Lena took a deep breath and walked right into Kara’s personal space. She cradled the woman’s face in her hands, gently caressing her thumb over the middle of Kara’s eyebrows down to trace her lips. Kara nods her head before Lena can verbally ask to kiss her, just wanting her to do it already. Lena smiled and dove in, the feeling of Kara’s lips gliding against hers the only thing keeping her grounded. Kara smiled and tried to push into Lena a little more. The tingle of pain in her stomach was enough to pull a grimace, at which Lena reluctantly pulled away.

“No no come back, I’m fine.” Kara protested, grabbing Lena’s arm gently. Lena smiled and shook her head. She pushed Kara’s body to lay back down with both hands on her shoulders. Kara knew she could just not move, but also that she should relax her muscles. So Lena pushed Kara until she was laying back down, and Kara checked over Lena’s body, making sure the woman of her affection was okay physically. 

“Kara…” Lena shuddered, unconsciously biting her lip as the hero’s laser focused eyes check her out. Kara’s attention immediately snapped up to Lena’s face, glancing at her eyes then getting distracted by lip bite. Lena then smirked, “ You know, I have a lot of questions but…”

“You can ask me anything, I promise no more lies.” Kara interrupted. Lena laughed and nodded. 

“But, I first wanted to ask you to go out on a proper date with me.” Lena said, trying to contain her smile. Kara smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She pulled at the scruff of her hoodie until Lena was leaned over pressing another kiss to her lips. Lena smiled into the kiss and pushed one hand into Kara’s blonde hair.

“I don’t supposed I could convince you to cuddle with me…” Kara commented as Lena pulled away to breathe. With a shake of Lena’s head Kara continued, “Right, so then any more pressing questions you’d like to ask me?”

“You told me that the Danvers adopted you when you were about 13 years old… and the public knows that you’re cousin is Superman, does that mean… well that you remember Krypton?” Lena asked uncertainly. Kara’s eyes lit up at the topic, she always loved talking about her home planet.

“Yeah, my uh- my pod got hit by some debris from the planet’s explosion and I ended up drifting through the Phantom Zone for a while. I was supposed to reach Earth with a baby Kal-El and protect him, but instead when I got here… well my cousin was exposed to the world as Superman so he took me to the Danvers’ home to grow up.” Kara shrugged at the end, watching Lena’s reaction intently. Lena’s mind was reeling, more questions joining the ones she already had. 

“So then what’s your real name? If Clark’s is Kal-El…” Lena whispered. Kara smiled and shook her head. Kara remembers Kal telling her that she had to change her name to stay safe on earth. Her last words to him before he left the Danvers’ was that she wouldn’t do it. Alex was the one to convince her to compromise, to keep just Kara, and change her last name.

“I’m still Kara, my Kryptonian surname is Zor-El.” Kara said, nudging her hand against Lena’s and rubbing a soothing pattern on top of it. Lena smiled and nodded and leaning in for another quick kiss.

“Just so we’re clear,” Lena whispered, ghosting her lips over Kara’s ask she spoke, “I’m asking Kara Zor-El out on a date with me.”

Lena wanted to keep making Kara smile that blindingly bright for the rest of her life.


End file.
